


Just so

by Frodo_sHeart



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Post BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_sHeart/pseuds/Frodo_sHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. No, not what he wanted. How about... no, definitely not. Okay, so ... no, not that either. Hmm. If he could just....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just so

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... is it very bad to lol at your own writing? :D

Bilbo was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. No, not what he wanted. How about... no, definitely not. Okay, so ... no, not that either. Hmm. If he could just.... Eru, that was just awful! He sighed. How was he ever going to get it right? He scrunched up his face and started over. He just needed to... wait, wait, that wasn’t half bad. Again... No, just like before. Like... yes, like that. Again. Yes, this was definitely promising. Now just a little... yes, yes, that’s it! Bilbo chuckled.

 

Thorin stared at his husband in total shock. He had been enjoying himself griping about the trade negotiations with the Elves, and suddenly this happened. This... this was all wrong.  
‘What are you doing?’ he stammered, unable to stop staring at Bilbo’s face.  
Bilbo stared back.  
‘Bilbo...’ This was really scary.  
Bilbo stared.  
‘Mahal... Bilbo, please....’  
A tiny tremor in a corner of the hobbit’s mouth.  
‘What....’  
Suddenly Bilbo broke down in a fit of laughter. He doubled over, his whole body shaking, hardly able to breathe. Tears were streaming down his face. Thorin was still staring.  
‘What the... you looked like...’  
‘Like you!’ Bilbo cried. ‘I looked like you doing your ‘regally annoyed glare’!’ He doubled over again, howling with laughter. A few moments later, wiping the tears from his eyes, he managed to say: ‘I’ve been practising.’  
Thorin’s jaw dropped. Bilbo stared at him and started laughing again.  
‘Oh Yavanna!’ he exclaimed. ‘Now I have to practise that one too!’


End file.
